


Unexpected Encounter

by SubtlestExpression



Category: r/gonewildaudio
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtlestExpression/pseuds/SubtlestExpression
Summary: Thank you for checking out this narrated story!Length (approx): 15 - 25 minutesThis was a fun short story I've been working on to flush out some thoughts I've had about intimate character development. I will be doing more chapters as I get inspired, please enjoy!
Relationships: A4A - Relationship





	1. [Script Offer] [A4A] - Unexpected Encounter - [Short Story Ch. 1] [Old Friends Reconnecting] [Lingering Feelings] [Cunnilingus] [Sweet and Cute] [Hidden Past] [Subway] [Date at the Bar] [Sharing Memories]

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : All of my public works are free to use as you please, all I ask is that you credit me for the work, and if you are planning to use any of the works on subscription sites to please notify me and ask first before doing so! :)

———————  
[Setting]  
On a subway train, time is 4:30 pm on a Friday afternoon. The train is near-full, with passengers occupying every seat, and with standing room being very limited. There are 20 people in the cabin, near maximum capacity, as a young woman in her mid-twenties manages to slip in before the doors close.

The woman grabs a hold of the hand rail just as the train doors close, but as the train lurches forward, she falls sideways against a man who was standing next to her.

Woman (W): “Oh I’m so sorry!”

As she turns towards him in a flustered state, he helps to steady her by putting an arm out. She grabs his arm and reaches for the hand rail again.

W: “Thank you...”

Their eyes meet and there is a moment of hesitation as they slowly recognize each other.

W: “Hey, aren’t you... Ren?”

Ren gives her a warm half smile, the right side of his cheek raising slightly. He leans closer to her, speaking over the sound of the train and chatter in the cabin.

M: it’s been awhile Annelie [A-neh-lee], I didn’t recognize you at first.

She smiles back and realizes how close they are, noticing a hint of his cologne. She leans in to respond.

W: “Yeah, I think the last time we saw each other was in high school. How have you been? Are you still with... what was her name again... Holly?”

M: We broke up before college began, she wanted to meet other people.

W: “Oh, that sucks! Sorry. She wasn’t that great anyway from what I remember. I think her nickname was Hurricane Holly from blowing half the school. Oh! I’m sorry if that was insensitive.”

He chuckled.

M: It’s okay, I figured it was something like that. She was a people pleaser.

W: “Well she didn’t seem like a good fit for you anyway. You always seemed more of the calm and reliable type, and she was... eclectic.”

She looked at his face closely since he was so near, noticing his short stubble and tracing his jawline with her eyes. He didn’t seem to notice. He was gazing out of the cabin at the passing lights of the tunnel, lost in a thought of the past.

M: I don’t know about that, it’s been awhile. Maybe I’ve changed.

W: “You seem more mature? I remember that one time you got into a fight and pretty much got EXPELLED from school. You’re lucky that the principal likes your dad. I wish I could've listened to that conversation, she pretty much would've bent over backwards for him.”

He turned his gaze back to her and cracked another smile. There was a look of amusement in his eyes, which was darkened in the tunnel.

M: He shouldn’t have made fun of you.

W: “I mean, he wasn’t wrong technically... my chest was small, and I was a little heavier back then... and I had braces. High school was not a good time for me... Don’t feel bad for me though! I wasn’t trying to throw a pity party or anything like that, I was just saying that I think I look different now.”

M: You’ve always looked fine the way you were.

She smiled at the compliment. As she was about to respond, the train came out of the tunnel and arrived at the stop.

W: “Oh, we’re here. Hey, Ren, are you busy later today? I want to make up for the lost time. Here’s my number, call me later okay? Don’t forget!”

———————  
[Setting]  
The bar is crowded on a Friday night, the man and woman are at the bar table, sitting next to each other with seats filled on either side of them. The lights are dim and there is modern pop radio music playing overhead.

W: “I’ve never been here before. It seems really busy here! I’m surprised you chose a bar. Are you planning to take advantage of me later after I'm drunk?”

Annelie asked coyly. Ren broke a slight smile, as he idly watched the bartender attend to the patrons.

M: You always have a way of making things interesting Annelie. I’m glad you haven’t changed.

W: "I was only teasing!"

She brushed a lock of her smooth golden brown hair out of her eyes, glancing at him. She eyed his dark wool coat, wondering to herself how warm it would be against him. She quickly dismissed the thought.

W: "Plus, I don't think you'd be interested in me anyway..."

She mumbled to herself mainly, hoping he didn't hear her. He didn't seem to respond if he did. 

They continued talking and reminiscing of moments of the past, recalling old stories, which were mainly about Annelie and the strange crowd she hung out with. He worked on his whiskey at a steady and practiced pace as he listened to her. She sipped on her fourth fruity cocktail, telling Ren about her experience after high school and how lost she felt during college.

W: “A lot has changed since the last time we talked... Y’know, I thought about leaving the city, but there’s a certain charm about it that stopped me. I wanted to try something different but I guess I like the pace here. It’s almost like it’s always moving, and it doesn’t care if you’re standing still or not. Like even if you don’t know what you’re doing, it still pushes you forward. Growing up it seemed so easy, all you had to do was followed what your heart wanted to do and your desires. But now, it doesn’t feel like that’s enough... Who knew life would be so complicated and convoluted? I thought I knew what I wanted, to start my own art business, show the world what I can do, and then settle down with a big family after donning my accolades. I mean, being a secretary for Henry Shaw isn’t terrible work but it’s just not where I thought I would be... Sorry for the long ramble, you probably aren't very interested in my complaining anyway.”

She laughed, feeling awkward at herself.

M: There are certain things out of our control, it seems unclear sometimes what tomorrow brings. Look for the things in life that are beautiful to remind ourselves where we are now.

He looked over at her, their eyes meeting for a moment. They shared that second together, the music at an odd dissonance as the crowded bar scene faded into the background. A small calm in a hectic life. He broke contact first after what seemed like an eternity, looking down at his watch.

M: It looks like it’s getting pretty late. We should head out.

She looked at her drink, realizing then that she had finished it awhile back.

W: “Oh, can you take me home?”

———————  
[Setting]  
A short while later, they arrive at her apartment, walking together as she held onto him for support. After stumbling into her apartment, they managed to make it through to her living room. The place was moderately sized, with the kitchen connected directly to the living den with an island separating the rooms. It was dark still, the only light coming from the entryway.

Annelie turned around and circled her arms around Ren's neck, pulling herself into a kiss. He hesitated, breaking away without returning it. His eyes stoic along with his expression.

M: I should go.

W: “Don’t leave, I want you to stay please.”

He looked into her pleading hazel eyes as her hands cradled his face, feeling his skin under her touch. It felt warm against her cold hands and the cold room. She leaned in on her toes and he closed his eyes, feeling their lips meet again. He cusped the small of her back, slowly taking a few steps towards the bed room a few feet away.

She breathed out in short gasps as they fell into the bed together. He kissed her gently, a slight hesitation as he broke away again, looking down at her. His hands brushed her hips and he leaned down towards her neck, his breath warming her skin. He kissed her neck, leaving small wet imprints as he left sucking kisses on her. His stubble brushed lightly against her as his mouth pressed against her throat, pushing her chin up. She squeezed his arms, enjoying the feeling of his lips on her throat.

W: “That feels good.”

She whispered. His hands slid up from her hips and ran up her stomach, caressing underneath her breasts. He moved both of his hands up and squeezed her breasts through her dress, firmly feeling their shape through the clothing. She cooed into his ear, enjoying the feeling of him touching her.

He kissed lower, his face between her breasts as he continued to move lower, his hands kneading her breasts still. He pulled her short dress up above her thighs, sliding them up to expose her stomach. He leaned forward and ran his warm tongue against her navel, causing her to arch her back into him slightly. She moaned softly, her thighs squeezed together as she felt herself getting hotter. He kissed up her stomach towards her chest, pulling her dress up as he went. He kissed to her breasts and placed his mouth around her nipple through her thin black lacy bra. He sucked in the fabric, wettening the area as he teased her nipple. His left hand slid to her thigh, feeling the touch of her soft smooth skin. He pulled her bra up, exposing her breasts to the cold air. He closed his mouth around her nipple, sucking on her. His tongue rolled around her nipple in circles, teasing the tip with each flick.

W: “My nipples are sensitive...”

She moaned as he continued, feeling her heart pound. He gently bit her nipple in response, running his teeth carefully on her as his tongue continued to tease the tip. His hand slid down between her thighs, spreading her legs slightly as he ran his rough fingers across the front of her panties.

W: “Don’t stop Ren...”

She gasped as his fingers started to rub her hot pussy through the fabric. He started to move his head down lower, leaving a trail of wet kisses down her body as his face settled between her thighs. She spread her legs slightly with her hands on his head. Her flushed face watched him; she was breathing heavily now, feeling him close to her womanhood.

He looked up at her as he kissed her inner thighs, his lips hot and moist against her. He pulled her panties to the side as he leaned forward and ran his warm, wet tongue across her lips. She moaned loudly, pulling on his hair as she felt her pussy throbbing on his mouth. He ran his tongue between her lips, spreading them slightly, tasting her wetness. His tongue circled her clit, teasing with only the tip of his tongue. His mouth circled around her clit as he sucked gently on it, pulling it into his warm mouth. She started moaning louder, pushing her hips into him, feeling him send waves of pleasure from her pussy to each part of her body. He sucked harder and ran his tongue against her clit faster, teasing his finger against her opening.

W: “Oh fuck, that feels so good.”

She moaned desperately, as she felt his finger push into her horny pussy. Her clit was being stimulated aggressively as he pushed his finger deep into her. He continued to push his finger in and out of her, feeling her pussy squeeze around him, the ridged walls trying to keep his fingers in her. 

W: “I’m going to cum if you keep doing that...!”

She squeezed her thighs around him as he moved his hand faster, causing her pussy to squeeze tighter as he brought her to orgasm. He pulled his mouth away from her clit, hooking his index finger into her and using his thumb to rub her clit instead. She moaned loudly as she started to cum, feeling his fingers relentlessly pound her pussy as her clit was stimulated.

He pulled his hand away from her as she came, his tongue licking from the bottom of her wet pussy to the top of her slit. She breathed heavily from cumming on him, squeezing the bed sheets beside her. He tasted her wet juices as he pushed his tongue into her. He used his arms to wrap around her thighs, squeezing her in a firm grip as he slid his tongue in and out of her quivering lips. 

W: “Your tongue feels amazing.”

She moaned as his tongue stiffened, pushing in and out her. Her walls squeezed at his tongue as her pussy got wetter and hotter. He pushed his tongue deep into her, pushing in and out of her in long strokes. He squeezed her thighs again as he went faster, changing the rhythm again. His breath came out as hot waves against her wet lips, warming her throughout her already hot body. She cooed and ran her fingers through his hair, her pussy being assaulted with his tongue spreading her entrance. She could feel her wetness flooding out of her as his tongue urged her to cum again each time it pushed in. Her heart pounded faster as she felt the pleasure building and emanating from deep within her pelvis. His hands found their way up to her breasts, pinching her sensitive nipples while squeezing her breasts at the same time. The double stimulation quickly brought her to the edge.

W: “I’m going to cum again...!”

She managed to gasp out as she started to shake her hips erotically, getting closer to her second orgasm. His tongue made wet lewd noises as he penetrated her wet lips again and again. She felt her body give away as she came on his face for the second time, feeling the pulses of her orgasm spread through her body as his tongue slowed and matched the rhythm of her throbbing. His hands rhythmically squeezed her nipples in time with his slow thrusts.

As she laid there, eyes closed from the post-orgasm bliss, she heard him stand up. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

W: “Are you going to finally take advantage of me now?”

He stepped away from her, turning towards the door.

M: I’m sorry. I have to go.

Her heart dropped as he left, leaving her alone, bare, and wanting on that bed.

———————


	2. [Script Offer] [A4A] - Unexpected Encounter - [Short Story Ch. 2] [Narrative Third-Person] [Hidden Past] [Rekindling Relationship] [Hesitations, Desires, and Indulgence] [Outdoor Sex] [Taking Her Against the Wall] [Creampie] [Character Development]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the second chapter of Unexpected Encounter! I had actually finished this chapter awhile back but was hesitant on posting it. It is now ready for the public and I hope you enjoy the development of the characters in this chapter!
> 
> Length (approx): 15 - 25 minutes
> 
> I changed the format and writing style of this chapter to reflect a full narrative style similar to a novel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All of my public works are free to use as you please, all I ask is that you credit me for the work, and if you are planning to use any of the works on subscription sites, to please notify me and ask first before doing so! :)

[Setting]

It is 6:30 am on a Monday morning at Fresh Brewed, a coffee ship one block away from the Shaw and Associates law firm. Annelie is in line waiting to order her coffee. The shop is moderately busy, with people getting ready for the work day to begin.

Annelie scrolled through her phone, looking at the latest news as she stood in queue for her morning coffee. Her mind was still stuck on the weekend that had passed with Ren, and the frustration that she was left with. She sighed out loud to no one in particular, wondering what she had done wrong, she thought the signs were there.

He was flirting with her through the night, right? She thought to herself.

As she continued in her thoughts, she made it to the front of the line. She came here every morning for her daily coffee, since it was a short distance from her work. Her favorite drink was a hot caramel and vanilla mocha with an extra shot of espresso. The cashier smiled at Annelie as she approached the counter, she smiled back.

“Good morning Annelie, you look like you’ve had better days”, he remarked.

She let out a small laugh, smiling at his honest statement.

“Good morning to you too David. Is it that obvious?”

He glanced away, slightly embarrassed.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean that in a wrong way, I’m just used to you being more cheerful, you seemed a little down.”

She smiled kindly at him.

“I know, I just had... a late night, thats all. Don’t worry though, I’m doing well! Thanks for checking in on me.”

He relaxed a little and smiled back.

“The usual today then?”, he asked.

———

After a short wait, Annelie took her coffee and sat down at a table near the windows. She watched as the bustle of traffic moved alongside the crowds of people walking on the sidewalk. It was mainly working professionals at this time, but there were some people in casual clothes as well. She spotted a young couple in their 20’s across the street at the cafe, sharing their breakfast with each other.

Annelie stared at them while lost in thought, wondering about relationships and how she had the worst luck. She leaned on her hand, stirring her coffee with the other. Her mind wandered to the night with Ren, her thighs squeezing together as she thought about his face and how he felt when he was touching her. The way his hands felt, and how confidently he navigated her burning body...

“Hey Nel! What are you daydreaming about?”

A young perky woman with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes sat down next to Annelie. The woman had a business casual outfit on, with a white blouse that covered her ample chest, black pencil skirt, and short black heels. Annelie looked over at her, snapping her awake from her thoughts.

“Oh! Good morning Gi. I wasn’t daydreaming, I was just thinking.”

Annelie blushed as she glanced over at Gianna, hoping that she wasn’t too red to notice.

Gianna fixed her stare at Annelie, looking as if she was going to say something but thought against it.

“Well, anyway... remember today Mr. Shaw wants us to be ready for the briefing, it sounds like it’s a big case today. From what I’ve heard, there was a financial scheme similar to the Ponzi scheme in the financial world, and our firm is going to be representing the bank. It’s going to be a tough one, but I feel pretty confident that we will have a strong case. Besides, they have me on the team, so it’ll be a breeze.”

Gianna smiled confidently.

“Well I’ll be cheering for you Gi! Besides, if you don’t win the initial discussion, you can just flirt with the judge like last time.”

Annelie gave Gianna a cheeky smile, while Gianna’s jaw dropped.

“W-w-ha— that was one time! It was a small room court, and it didn’t even work!”

Annelie laughed at Gianna’s response and after tying her hair into a loose ponytail, she hooked their arms together and started walking towards work.

“Well let’s go win this case”, Annelie said confidently.

———————  
[Setting]  
Several people are entering the conference hall at the Shaw & Associates law firm building. Among the people attending are the lawyers on the case, Shaw employees, executives from the bank, journalists, and Ren on the side of the room. The room is sizable, with a capacity of 150 occupants. Half the room is already filled, while tables and chairs occupy the rest of the space. There are roughly 80 people in attendance.

Annelie and Gianna enter the room together. Gianna goes to sit with a man near the front of the room, while Annelie moves off to the side, eyeing a table she can take notes from.

She stops in her tracks as she sees Ren, leaning against the wall. Ren catches her eyes for a moment before glancing away.

Annelie sat down at the table, several feet away from Ren. After she placed her notes down, she looked over at him, trying to stare him down, but he had his eyes fixed to the front of the room where Henry Shaw stood, starting to address the room.

“Let’s begin.”

———

During the briefing, Annelie’s thoughts were distracted. She was confused and hurt, and her face betrayed her emotions. She was not going to be able to focus while he was standing there.

She stood up quietly and walked directly up to Ren, a frown on her face. There were not many people near them to hear her tone.

“You left,” she whispered angrily to him.

Ren glanced down, then turned towards her, his hands in his pockets. He looked into her hazel eyes, which glared directly at him with fire. He took her by the wrist and led her out of the conference hall despite her protests. After passing through a few hallways, they exited and stood near the side exit of the building, away from the streets and people.

As soon as he had let go, Annelie started again.

“Excuse me, you never called me back, you left me there pretty much naked! I know I might’ve had a little to drink but I know there was something there! Do you know how frustrating it is to finally let someone close and then they just leave? Also, why are you even here? Is this your attempt at apologizing to me?”

He averted her death stare, giving out a small sigh. He ran his hand through his dark hair, then looked at her, a certain cold distance in his soft green eyes.

“I’m here for work, the bank has me hired on as a consultant. More than that, I can’t say.”

She crossed her arms and waited for the rest of his response, leaning against the concrete wall of the building.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me Annelie. It’s been several years since we’ve seen each other, and I don’t think the Ren you knew is the same one here now. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

She watched him carefully, noticing a certain sadness in his face. It didn’t seem like he was lying, but there was a lot more he wasn’t saying.

“So why did you get close to me then?”

“Because you kept me grounded these last few years.”

The wind shifted slightly, the breeze cooling the air around them.

“I’m sorry, I said that carelessly. I find myself saying more than I should around you. I should really go this time.”

She stopped him this time and held onto his arms, looking directly at him.

“It’s hard to believe you’ve changed that much in that time, and I still see who you are now. You say you’re scared to hurt me, but I’m not just a frightened girl who doesn’t know what the world is like anymore. Circumstances have changed that, and you’re not the only one who has changed, I can take a lot more than you think. You’re not afraid of hurting me, you’re afraid of admitting who you are to yourself. But I know who you are, and I know you wouldn’t hurt me.”

He looked into those soft hazel eyes again, stepping closer to her, only inches away from each other now.

For a moment, Annelie was worried that he would be mad, his face hiding his emotions well. She felt his heat against her as he pushed her firmly against the wall, his lips finding hers.

This time, he kissed her deep, spreading the warmth throughout her body as his kiss forced her to gasp. She ran her hands up his stomach and to his chest, feeling his firm frame and grasping at his shirt. She turned her head slightly, giving him easier access to her neck. He kissed her ear and whispered into it.

“I want you, Annelie.”

She closed her eyes and reveled in his words, feeling her body heat up at his touch. She moaned softly as his lips kissed her soft neck.

“Wait, someone can catch us. It’s not exactly private here.”

He responded by lifting her against the wall, his hands squeezing her supple ass as the fabric of her cloth skirt slid up her smooth thighs, exposing her white panties. He pinned her hips in place with his, his bulge growing hard against her panties.

He ran his teeth against her collarbone, causing her to gasp again, her small arms wrapping around his neck tightly.

While using his hips to keep her pressed, he reached down and released his zipper, pulling his hard swollen cock out. He rubbed it hard against her panties, the underside of his shaft rubbing against her pussy through the thin garment.

She moaned into his ear, feeling her pussy already soaking as he pressed his desire against her. His cock felt hot against her, as she ground her hips against his, using the wall as leverage to push against him. She stroked his cock with her panties, sliding up and down his entire shaft and rubbing him with the heat of her pussy against him.

He watched her flushed face, enjoying the sight of her innocent face with a horny expression. She looked back at him, and pulled him into a kiss, her soft lips molding into his.

He reached down and pulled her panties to the side, then grabbed his hard throbbing cock in his hand. He guided his cock to her pussy, and searched for her entrance using the head of his cock. He felt the wet entrance pressing against his member, her lips hot and inviting.

He placed the tip inside her, feeling her spread open around him. His hands went to her ass, squeezing it again as he felt her squeeze him. Her pussy was drenched and he could feel his cock sinking into her hot folds, his shaft throbbing with each inch that penetrated her.

She moaned hard against his lips, his tongue seizing the moment and sliding against hers. They circled each other’s tongues, wetly rolling around in circles, as he pushed fully into her, her pussy squeezing and clenching at his cock.

He started to pull his hips back, feeling her lips squeeze and stroke his cock, attempting to keep him inside. The length of his cock was covered in her love juices, and it became slick as he started to thrust his hips into hers.

She pulled away from their wet kiss, gasping and moaning as she felt her deepest and most intimate parts get filled again and again.

He started to pound into her, using her ass to pull into him as he slammed his cock in. He squeezed hard, his body slapping against her thighs.

He groaned deep against her ear, breathing in long, ragged breaths, savoring every part of her pussy with his cock. He was listening to her moaning and the sounds of her pussy stroking his cock.

She was really wet now and her pussy started to squeeze him tighter, her orgasm getting closer. She felt herself getting hotter and hotter, her moans deeper and louder.

She held herself against him tighter, wrapping around him as he started to thrust even deeper and faster. She bit his earlobe and whispered into his ear breathily,

“Let’s come together, I want you to cum inside me.”

He breathed heavier as he felt his balls tighten, his shaft wet and throbbing inside her wet hot pussy. He thrusted faster, his hips slamming into hers as he felt himself get closer.

She closed her eyes and felt her body start to shake as her orgasm pulsed through her, milking his hard, throbbing cock. He pushed deep into her as he started to cum as well, his cock throbbing deep as he emptied himself inside of her.

They stayed there for a moment longer, listening to each other’s breathing as it slowly started to return to normal. He kissed her again, their lips pressed tight against each other, as he pulled out of her.

He let her down and she pulled her panties back in place, trying to straighten herself to a presentable fashion.

“Hopefully no one missed us. I’ll get my notes from Gi.”

Annelie beamed her bright smile at him, tidying up her ponytail. Ren looked at her, finding himself wondering if he was the one who should be worried.

———————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fills : 
> 
> None currently

**Author's Note:**

> Reddit Fills :
> 
> HiGirly - https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/gybi5x/f4a_unexpected_encounter_script_fill_old_friends/


End file.
